floating blind
by drizzelafterdawn
Summary: watching the ribbons float, that moment, those pleeding eyes, those sorrows and glees, all mixed up, was it this confusing?
1. Chapter 1

**Floating blind**

Chapter one:

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto but hikari is my own—

In a dark winter night, a boy dressed in akasukes cloth stepped in the dark mention, his long blonde hair were a mess, his eyes scanned the area, it was pith dark, then they stopped at the man sitting in front of him, he offered a low bow, "what can I do for you," keeping his voice low he asked, "your mission updates are with Toby, I just want to say, if you cant her make join us then kill her, " he nodded

okay he used her, so his target is a girl, hn, anyway, gender never effected him, it was his job to kill her or persuade her to join the akasukes, but he wondered why would the akasukes want her death or under their eye rather then living free, as Diedara collected his mission updates he found out a backstage pass and a ticket to a show, his fingers traced the letters, "ribbon dance" he murmured, confused but did as commanded,

next he knew was that he was standing in a line with crazy fans jumping up and dawn, a person like him who was lost in their own world, a world of darkness with no sunshine, nothing mattered to him, it was like another assassin mission, he dragged his feet to the counter and showed his pass, the lady grinned, "aha-you must be hikari,s friend, she never hands out back stage passes like that"

Who's hikari? came to his mind but then he realized his target was this evening's star hikari kyoma, slowly he walked back stage, it was filled with managers rushing here and there, some were carrying huge amounts of lights other ran around panicking for nothing, nodding his head he spotted a room, labeled as "the dressing room" hikari or who ever was his target had to be there,

Slowly like a serpent he sneaked at the nearest window and peeped through, there on the chair sat a girl, dressed in a purple knee length kimono, her short indigo hair with silver streaks were scattered on her neck, her violet eyes twinkled in the dim light, suddenly some one pulled him from the rim of his jacket, "c'mon you'll be late for the show," who ever was butting in, smacked him on the chair in the first row, shocked he settled in and watched when a single girl entered the stage, the lights dimmed and all that was visible was that body,

It began slowly and swiftly, ribbons following the melody, around her body like snakes, her shadow catches every one eye, it was beautiful, the ribbons sliding over her, Diedara watched wide eyed, do they really want her to join them, this girl who was so weak, she barely felt his chakra when he sneaked in the dressing room, it looked easy, he thought, smirking to him self he watched until the act was over,

The girl walked on the pitch dark street, it was late that evening, the roads were deserted, walking in her own tune, dressed in black jeans and a blue top, with a jacket wrapped around her along with a scarf tucked around her neck, she walked on, keeping a close eye Diedara followed her, that she stoped, and turned around,

"why are you following me?" the voice was straight and directly spoken to him, he came out from his hiding place and looked at her, "join akasukes" he said straight, she narrowed her eyes, "hm-never" "then I will have to force you,!" he said and attacked, she moved a few steps back, that was it, he missed that easily, irritated he turned around and attacked her heart, but she cought his wrist and smacked him on the wall, he watched wide eyed, *how can she, with that single attack,* he stood up and swept blood from his mouth, "leave me alone" she snapped and broke in a run, he ran after her and through kunai, she douched the attack and pulled her scarf and took a fighting position, "you will regret this akasuki" she warned and attacked, but he was quick he caught her wrists and was ready to attack that she kicked free and rolled her scarf like a ribbon and next diedara was upside dawn, "what the- how did you?" but then he was back on his feet and next thing he did some hand sings and attacked the girl who nearly defeated him, with a sharp below on her neck she fell on the road-

**Hi there thanx for reading, I will only continue if I get enough reviews, or else this will be listed as one of the forgotten ones**,


	2. sorry

Umm heii.

It has been months ever since I wrote anything and wow. I can't believe it. I am such a bad writer. I just reviewed my work. There was no spell check, no grammar check and most of it needs to be rephrased. Soo yea….I am going to rewrite this one But anyways thank you for reading.


End file.
